Ostrich
An ostrich is part of a yearly exhibit at the Museum of Natural History. It can be found along with other animals in the Hall of African Mammals, though it (along with a snake) were the only animals in the exhibit that weren't actually mammals. The ostrich is featured in the movie Night at the Museum, and made several appearances in both sequels. Description Ostriches usually weigh from 63 to 145 kilograms (139–320 lb), the Masai ostrich (S. c. massaicus) averaged 115 kg (254 lb) in males and 100 kg (220 lb) in females, while the nominate subspecies (S. c. camelus) was found to average 111 kg (245 lb) in unsexed adults. Exceptional male ostriches (in the nominate subspecies) can weigh up to 156.8 kg (346 lb). At sexual maturity (two to four years), male ostriches can be from 2.1 to 2.8 m (6 ft 11 in to 9 ft 2 in) in height, while female ostriches range from 1.7 to 2.0 m (5 ft 7 in to 6 ft 7 in) tall. New chicks are fawn in color, with dark brown spots. During the first year of life, chicks grow at about 25 cm (9.8 in) per month. At one year of age, ostriches weigh approximately 45 kilograms (99 lb). Their lifespan is up to 40–45 years. The feathers of adult males are mostly black, with white primaries and a white tail. However, the tail of one subspecies is buff. Females and young males are grayish-brown and white. The head and neck of both male and female ostriches is nearly bare, with a thin layer of down. The skin of the female's neck and thighs is pinkish gray, while the male's is blue-gray, gray or pink dependent on subspecies. Role Night at the Museum The ostrich's stuffed body first appeared next to the one of a warthog on the right side of the exhibit behind the lions. On his first night at the Museum of Natural History, Larry encounters the ostrich when he heads to the Hall of African Mammals to lock up the lions. It watched as the woolly mammoth shoved him in, then pecked at him when it did. It observed him as he looked around the area. Once Larry saw the other exit and headed for it, the ostrich tried to peck him again. When Dexter the capuchin monkey stole Larry's keys again the second night, it and all the exhibit's animals stampeded down the stairs, though this helped Larry avoid being stretched apart by Attila and the Huns for his failed magic act by driving them off. When Theodore Roosevelt went over to deal with a slap fight between Larry and Dexter, the ostrich skidded to a halt from running down the hall near Little Texas as Teddy stated that monkeys are related to humans (disbelieving that Dexter pushed Larry to the fight) before continuing running down the hall followed by a pair of gemsbok. On the third night, during the battle amongst the exhibits, it roamed the the main lobby with the other animals, running around all over the place. When the Easter Island Head got everyone's attention for Larry, the ostrich kept running, squawked, and ran around a bit more before paying attention. It later went outside the museum alongside several other exhibits that were inside before, but returned under the Tablet of Ahkmenrah's power with other exhibits that escaped earlier that night. Their return was witnessed by Rebecca Hutman (who Larry called to come to the museum) and the taxi driver who drove her there. It was seen in front of a jade lion as it passed by the taxi while the driver wonders who will clean up after the exhibits. Near the end of the movie on the next night, the ostrich partied with the other exhibits in the main hall, even playing soccer with several exhibits (being the only animal in the game). Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian The ostrich was in the main hall when the exhibits that were going to be sent to the Smithsonian Institution prepared for one last tour of the museum. After Larry returns from the Smithsonian Institution with the other exhibits, the ostrich was seen returning to its position in the museum along with Little Texas and Sacagawea after Teddy welcomed her back and before he congratulated Larry for bringing the exhibits back. The next night when the museum was renovated, the ostrich wandered the main hall along with other animals including the zebras, a kudu, the moose, and the wooly mammoth. After Dr. McPhee finished talking to Larry and went over to prevent a toddler from handling a display, the ostrich was seen moving to the beat of the background music. It was last seen continuing its walk around the hall as Larry led a woman resembling Amelia Earhart around the museum. Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb Category:Animals Category:African Animals